Gummy God Kill Me Now HunnyXReader
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: when you need some advice it's only natural you ask your best friend. well it might be awkward because he's the one you need advice about. Hunny x reader


He was sitting as his usual table, eating cake as he always did. He sat backwards tilted his head and he closed his eyes. He savored the tastes like the creamy frosting, the soft sponge cake, the subtle hints of vanilla and hit favorite of all the large red strawberry on top. Yes, if only life could be like this–

"HUNNY SEMPIAAAAAAAA~"

Nevermind.

He jolted from his relaxed pose and quickly set down his fork. That's when he made eye contact with you, which he regretted as you chucked a large pink box his way. However, he was rather fortunate that you sucked at throwing anything and that he martial arts gave him enhanced reflexes… Well, actually, it was because you sucked at throwing, period.

"You're horrible you know that?" you informed him as you marched up, grabbed the green box and waked him over the head with it.

He flinched, "Ow, what'd I do? [y/n]-chan"

"I told you to wait for me!" you yelled as you dropped your bag and forced him to cup both his hands together, then proceeded to rip open the box and dump its contents into his hands. He stared, watching as you began to pick out the orange, green and yellow gummies out and put them back inside the box.

"You were taking too long and I wanted cake," he whined as you finished up, "And why do you do that?"

"You should know… I don't like the red and pink ones," you replied as you popped one in your mouth and started to chew. Hunny smiled before engulfing the rest in one pop. This time, it was your turn to stare as you grabbed another piece and chewed again.

"What?"

"Nothing," you sighed as you slumped onto the chair and dropped your bag on the space besides you, "I'm just so nervous."

"awwwww come on tell me [y/n]-chan" he smiled as he patted his lap. You couldn't help but giggle as you accepted his invitation and casually picked yourself up and scooted onto his lap and somewhat blushed as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

What he didn't know was that you've had this huge crush on him for almost a year now and it was rather recently that you two started to hang out. You could easily remember that day you met him and oh God, just remembering it made you red with complete embarrassment…

It was last year; you were a transfer student from America so you started three months later than when school originally started. You were walking down the crowded halls, looking for your first class, which was your homeroom. You were so engrossed with staring at the side and the school map; you didn't see another person who was carrying a small blonde boy on his shoulders as expected you two collided, causing you to squeal loudly when the boy fell super close to your feet. You then gasped loudly and fell forward and began to help the poor soul.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" you apologized.

"No it's fine I'm ok " he replied. Yes HE, which you blinked at. Looking up, you were then staring at a… Really hot guy, a hot guy with a stuffed bunny …

"What a _hot midget_…" you heard yourself say.

"Huh… What?"

You inhaled sharply with your mouth wide open. He continued to stare at you, slightly blushing but highly surprised. You fell on your butt as you covered your mouth with your hand and then scrambled back to your feet before apologizing like crazy and ran the other direction.

After hiding in a corner, the bell rang which caused you to quickly make your way toward your homeroom. You were still red in the face, but soon enough, you found the room and quietly entered it. Soon, the noise quiet down and all pairs of eyes were glued onto your form as you gingerly handed the teacher your schedule. The teacher simply looked at it before looking around the room for an available seat.

"How about over there?" he questioned and pointed. You slowly turned your head and stared at the empty seat, which caused you to turn red once more. You hugged your folder closer to your body as you took your schedule and nervously walked over to your seat. What made you turn red again was the fact that the seat was right next to the same boy you called a _hot midget_. He was also staring at you for a moment before the taller guy that was carrying him tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his attention to the guy, who was looking at you and pointed with a pencil. The guy you ran into nodded slowly, before smiling and kinda laughed.

If this gets anymore embarrassing god strike you now.

Of course that was a long while ago but sometimes the twins would bring it up just to tease you. After that, you always attempted to avoid him, but he attended most of your classes, so you eventually just gave up. However, you slowly gotten used to him and sometimes talked to him at random moments. And eventually you became a regular at the host club.

"Well…" you began with a deep sigh, "I have this problem…"

"And that would be?" he questioned with wide Innocent eyes. You frowned as you began to play with the necklace he had recently given to you for some unknown reason. (It was a plain silver chain with a cute pink bunny charm)

"There's… This guy," you continued, before you looked at him with a blush, "This utterly hot guy… And I've really liked this guy since I came to this school…"

"Okay…?" he ushered you on, his eyes slightly darkening.

"Actually, we've been friends for a bit…" you bit your lip this time and looked away, "And I wanted to confess to him my feelings today… But I dunno how to do it."

"Well…" his voice seemed rather tight as he loosened his grip on his bunny, "Wanna practice on me [y/n]-chan?"

"I…" you blushed heavily as you turned to him, "You sure about that? I mean… I don't want you to feel all… Weirded out or anything."

"Trust me [y/n]-chan," he flashed you a cute smile, which caused your heart to skip a beat, "I don't mind at all."

'why are you so cute?' you mentally yelled as you turned your back facing him. You really weren't expecting this… Especially since the confession was for him! But maybe, since he doesn't know... You just hoped that he'd take this seriously…

"Now~" he began as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, causing you to freeze and somewhat twitch, "Was there something you wanted to ask _me_…?"

"Oh my God… Hunny!" you squealed as you turned around, this wasn't like him at all!... or was it? "I highly doubt HE'D do that!"

"Okay okay," he laughed and let go, "I'll be serious."

"You promise?"

"i promise on usa-chan," he replied, holding up the bunny as proof.

"Okay…" you took a deep breath and looked at him, which again, caused you to freeze and pull away from him, "No… I can't… You make it too hard."

"Is it because I'm a _hot midget_?" he smirked which caused you to get all red again.

"Hunny! No!" you shrieked and smacked his arm, "Stop that! You promised!"

"Okay! That was the last time!" he again laughed, making you frown at him, "I promise… No more jokes."

"Ugh…" you groaned and hid your face with your hands, "I seriously cannot do this with _you_…"

"Awww… [y/]-koi!" he chuckled as he placed his hands on top of yours and easily pulled them away from your face, "I'm serious. No more jokes."

You sighed heavily as you dropped your hands and looked at him. How could you ever stay mad at your… _Hot midget_? Gingerly, you then intertwined your fingers with his and with a rosy tinted face, looked at him in the eyes.

"I like you… I really like you…" you told him with sincerity, "I just… Wanted you to know that and it's okay if you do–"

"I like you too."

"… Don't–say what?" you blinked and tilted your head to the side.

"I like you," he repeated as he intertwined his fingers with yours, "[y/n], I really like you... And it would make me really happy if you'd be my girlfriend."

"Hunny, you said no jokes…" you whispered, your lips quivering, "You said you'd be serious…"

"I am," he replied as he pulled you closer to him, "I'm being completely serious."

"But Hu-" you were then muffled as he pulled you even closer to the point that you two were officially kissing. Your entire body froze but melted quite easily as you felt him embrace you. You couldn't believe it… The same guy you've been crushing on… The same guy you accidentally called a hot midget … Was kissing you, in public, in front of customers during host club.

Oh crap…

**Flash**.

"Pwned, and sent!~"

"You guys are dead!" you squealed as you shoved your new boyfriend off of you and turned to see the twins both holding out their I-phones. However, you then pulled were back to the seat, being held by Hunny as he wrapped his arms around your waist, "Hey!"

"I run _faster_," he whispered in your ear before kissing you on the cheek and was up and chasing them in no time flat.

Damn that _hot midget_.


End file.
